


Quando anche la fine del mondo sarebbe preferibile ad una sessione di shopping tra amici...

by michirukaiou7



Series: Tre uomini e una spada [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/pimpfest.html">Pimp fest</a> di <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a> (per <a href="http://haruka_lantis.livejournal.com/">haruka_lantis</a>)</p><p>La fine del mondo doveva arrivare presto.<br/>Subito, o ne sarebbe morto.</p><p>"Tre uomini e una spada", nome di questa raccolta, è il titolo rimaneggiato di una vecchia fanfic scritta da me e Haruka anni fa, in cui, per la prima volta, sperimentammo il trio Sakurazuka-Monou-Kigai in chiave comica: e da lì, non ci siamo più fermate XD Questa sezione raccoglie tutte le fanfic in cui questi tre ed il loro malsano concetto di "famiglia" sono protagonisti: più che un AU, sono una serie di missing moment della serie di X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando anche la fine del mondo sarebbe preferibile ad una sessione di shopping tra amici...

Seishiro Sakurazuka guardò l’orologio e spense la sigaretta, sospirando.Si era fatto fregare, quell’anno, si rimproverò, ma era stato più forte di lui: dal momento che sarebbe stato comunque tirato dentro a quella faccenda, doveva almeno fare in modo che i suoi occhi non sanguinassero davanti alla raccapricciante paccottiglia che Kigai e Monou propinavano ogni anno al cosmo spacciandola per “regali di Natale”.

Yuto si era presentato il giorno prima con un coordinato di biancheria intima  _in pelle_  (una decina di centimetri quadrati di stoffa in tutto), recuperato di sicuro in un sexy shop di infima categoria: gli era bastato uno sguardo per far traballare la sicurezza dell’impiegato di aver trovato  _il regalo di Natale perfetto per Kanoe-san_. Quella donna poteva far anche transitare mezza Tokyo sotto le sue lenzuola senza provare il minimo imbarazzo, ma la vista di un capo del genere avrebbe provocato una lite tale da far sussultare persino quel cadavere di Kakyou, com’era successo l’anno prima, ricordò, alla vista del babydoll leopardato bordato di peluche nero.

C’era di buono che Kigai, una volta tornato in possesso dell’udito, non aveva più dubitato dei consigli del Sakurazukamori e lo aveva eletto a suo consulente.

Fuma, poi, era meglio proprio lasciarlo perdere: ogni volta che gli vedeva addosso quei maledetti occhiali da mentecatto, sentiva un preoccupante rimescolio allo stomaco; li aveva rotti,  _accidentalmente_ , già quattro volte, aveva  _casualmente_  chiesto a Yuto di far distruggere a Satsuki-san la parte di quartiere in cui sorgeva il demoniaco negozio da quattro soldi dove Monou si riforniva di quegli orrori, ma tutto era stato vano, tristemente vano: due giorni dopo, il Kamui dei Draghi della Terra si era presentato, baldanzoso e sorridente come solo quello stronzo sapeva essere, fasciato in quello spaventoso cappotto di pelle cosparso di cinghie, con i suoi raccapriccianti occhiali fieramente posati sul naso.  _Pensa, Kigai-san,_  aveva detto, candido come Subaru-kun alla sua età, _credevo di non trovare più da nessuna parte i miei occhiali, dopo la brutta fine che aveva fatto il negozio in cui li compravo, e invece hanno appena aperto una catena di rivenditori in tutta la città! Non è meraviglioso?_

Seishiro aveva sentito nitidamente il suo stomaco tremare al pensiero di  _orde_  di giovinastri in giro per le strade, davanti ai suoi poveri occhi, con quella patacca indecente sul viso.

La fine del mondo doveva arrivare presto.

 _Subito_ , o ne sarebbe morto.

Vide in lontananza i suoi due compari, che si avvicinavano chiacchierando serafici.

Vide il cappotto di pelle, con cinghie, di Fuma, i suoi capelli più sparati del solito e i maledetti occhiali da mentecatto posati sul naso.

Vide Yuto, al suo fianco, con quegli spaventosi guanti di pelle nera, ed un sacchetto di plastica, senza marca, agganciato attorno al polso.

Strinse gli occhi, accendendosi una sigaretta: sarebbe stata una lunga,  _lunga_  giornata…


End file.
